


before the sun up

by jyaniheon



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyaniheon/pseuds/jyaniheon
Summary: "when you get depressed and look for me,I will let go of everything and run to you"Inspired by the sweater™ that Jaebeom wore on the way to Music Bank.





	before the sun up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a new ahgase and this is my very first work in this fandom, so I'm quite nervous ><
> 
> I'm actually very, very scared to post this because I noticed there was another fic based on the same idea and it even had a similar opening/introduction to mine, but I did NOT in any way copy or plagiarize that author's work. This fic is 100% my original writing, I actually posted it on my twitter first because I was still waiting for the AO3 invitation link. Any similarities are purely coincidental (but if I made anyone uncomfortable or offended, please let me know)
> 
> Self-beta'ed and English isn't my first language, so I apologize if there are still some mistakes. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

When Jaebeom woke up, the other side of the bed was empty.

He stretched an arm towards that side, groping around in hopes of relishing the remnants of warmth of the body that was occupying that space earlier. The sheets were now cold, however, leaving Jaebeom alone with just the memories of prolonged kisses and snug embraces they shared the night before.

_He misses Jinyoung._

It has been over a month since they last physically met, the younger man taken away by script-reading and filming and promotional interviews and activities of his drama while Jaebeom was occupied with recordings and dance practice and preparations for JUS2's debut. He had predicted that the longing would be more severe this time with the other members no longer in his living space to drag him out of his room for dinner or movies, but he could not have prepared himself for the actual loneliness hitting him on full force. Yugyeom could only do as much to cheer him up during practices (and it made him feel bad because it was obvious that the maknae was feeling lonely as well--promoting with just one instead of six, for the first time).

 

Last night, Jaebeom came home to his apartment feeling exhausted from performing and practice; and he was planning to take a long shower, and maybe do a little cleaning, before crashing on bed. He had just turned off the vacuum cleaner when there were a few knocks on his door. At other times, Jaebeom would've peeked through the peephole first for caution but this time he immediately went to unlock his door and face his visitor.

"Hyung,"

Jinyoung breathed out while Jaebeom caught his.

(How could he not when that loving gaze was directed to him _in person_ , after so long?)

 

It was after the door was closed and locked that Jinyoung tugged on Jaebeom's collar and brought their lips together. One kiss became two which became three and it would have continued to multiply if Nora didn't come to paw at Jinyoung's foot. The two men broke the kiss and looked down to see the Siamese now sprawled on her side, her head nestling close to Jinyoung's toes as she meowed for attention and a belly rub. Jaebeom and Jinyoung glanced at each other before bursting into laughter, the exhaustion and frustration from too much work and too few moments together all melting away through these loud, joyful cackles. Jinyoung gave the older man a peck before crouching down to concede to the cat's demand and responding to Jaebeom's small whine of protest with a promise of more kisses for a cup of warm chocolate.

The petting session moved to the couch and then the bed after Jinyoung finished his chocolate and freshened up a bit. They both abandoned their shirts and relied on each other for warmth, Jaebeom lying on his side using one arm as a pillow while the other lazily draped around Jinyoung who was lying on his back, the younger man's side pressing closely against Jaebeom. Jaebeom's fingers would move to trace the hard lines of Jinyoung's abs before the latter would grab his wrist to stop him because he said it tickled. Jaebeom could feel the taut muscles of Jinyoung's arm on his bare chest when the younger man would motion his hand around or rub his palm against Jaebeom's tricep as he continued his tale of his learning experience from the drama shooting so far.

They spent the night like that, just talking and cuddling and exchanging slow kisses, Jinyoung voicing out his concerns for lackluster acting and Jaebeom spilling out his worries for another re-debut, and they took turns reassuring each other with comforting words and even more soothing touches. Jaebeom made sure to compliment Jinyoung with roaming hands and tongue appreciating his toned body while Jinyoung made sure to motivate Jaebeom with busy lips and nails leaving marks on his firm chest as a reminder of what ( _who_ ) awaits. They did not go any further because hectic days were still in store but they were content--being in each other's arms was enough and all they ever needed.

 

Jaebeom thought having his yearning fulfilled would make today easier but the emptiness only seemed to amplify.

 

Groaning, Jaebeom grabbed his phone from under the pillow and checked his messages. Manager-hyung's text told him he had roughly 45 minutes to get ready before the old man comes to pick him up. He begrudgingly got up and was ready to crawl out of his room until he noticed the absence of his five felines. He vividly remembered Nora snoozing off on Jinyoung's arm last night (that girl has always preferred Jinyoung over her own master who dutifully feeds and bathes her for years) while the others made themselves comfortable on various spots across in his room (Kunta usually sneaks into his closet while Odd and Cake goes under or on the bed; Belle doesn't have a favorite place).

A little baffled, Jaebeom walked on his two legs and made his way towards the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. He noticed a bag of cat food left on the counter, the foil roughly folded and the adhesive sticker not attached properly. Jaebeom wandered to check the feeding bowls and found them half-full, further answering his earlier confusion: the cats were no longer in his room because Jinyoung had fed them before he left. A smile found its way to his lips at the younger boy's clumsy attempt of being a cat dad with him overestimating the amount of food he was supposed to give. Jinyoung was great with actual human kids but animals were often a hit or a miss (because Nora's bowl was pristine clean, indicating that Jinyoung somehow managed to give just the right amount of food for the princess--no wonder she's so smitten of him).

A short meow broke his train of thoughts and Jaebeom felt Kunta nudging its head against his leg, the cat's big eyes looking at him in a silent plea. Chuckling, Jaebeom sat down and gave the feline its morning dose of headrubs; the cat settling into a more comfortable position as it purred in happiness. Soon, Odd and Cake trudged towards them and began circling Jaebeom, the two cats clearly wanting the same amount of attention as Kunta. Jaebeom knew he should be getting ready for his schedule but he couldn't bear to say no to his babies, and well, just five minutes of entertaining his cats wouldn't hurt.

 

But five became fifteen and before he knew it, Jaebeom was scrambling between holding the towel around his waist and answering his phone with a hurried "yes, hyung, yeah, got it" when the manager told him he was on his way to the leader's apartment.

Jaebeom quickly put on briefs and a white undershirt before opening both doors of his closet to find something decent to wear. Jeans were always a comfortable and stylish option, so Jaebeom scanned through the jeans 'row' (which is above the sweatpants row and below the hoodies row) and decided on wearing a faded-colored, patched-up style jeans. His eyes looked over the options of tops, pausing briefly at the sealed shirts stacked in the corner--a result of his recent binge-shopping that had _nothing_ to do with him trying to get rid of some loneliness and more to do with Bambam and Jackson conspiring to dress him up for the next comeback if he doesn't consider their fashion advice. Jaebeom ran a hand through his hair, blinking in slight confusion when he realized a couple of navy shirts looking so out of place atop of its grey counterparts, so he pulled it out and placed it in its rightfully belong row; but he couldn't brush off the feeling at how odd it was since it wasn't likely for him to mess up the order of his things even when he's in a rush.

His phone rang again and Jaebeom cursed, deciding to do his speedy skincare routine first if choosing a shirt was so damn hard to do. He rubbed the cream on his face roughly, displeased with the short hair growing above his lips and mentally reminding himself to wear a mask later. The sight of his bed still in disarray was mocking him from the mirror so Jaebeom followed his instincts and tidied it up, patting the pillows and arranging them. He straightened the blanket and was about to fold it when something fell on his feet. After Jaebeom got his bed done, he realized that the fallen object was in fact a white and brown striped sweater, the one Jinyoung wore the night before.

(Now that he thought of it, Jaebeom remembered that _he_ was the one who bought the sweater. But he only wore it twice or thrice before Jinyoung claimed it despite it being two sizes too big for him.)

 

Jaebeom debated on whether to he should let himself be a whole creep by fulfilling his desire to sniff the sweater but he did it anyway, savoring the light musky scent of _Jinyoung_ that still lingered on the fabric. Everything clicked then, the sudden change of arrangement of his clothes meant that Jinyoung had gone through his closet and went out in _Jaebeom's clothes_ and the leader of GOT7 refused to acknowledge the swell of pride inside of him knowing that his lover was out there while carrying a part of him along. It brought him back to last night, when Jinyoung was appeasing him, reminding him of the hands that are helping him carry that heavy burden on his shoulders.

_"You're never alone, you know. I'll always be with you. We're **all** here for you."_

 

Smiling, Jaebeom slipped the sweater on and got a matching cap, now feeling more than ready to face the day.


End file.
